A different story of the loric
by Loriendemigods
Summary: Summery is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Different story of the loric**

**Explanation/summery**

**The loric are all around the age of 14 only eight and nine have met up**

**There all the same characters and all but just im righting the story differently **

**And btw dont expect much from this story its my first time writing a fan fiction if you like it PLZ comment if you do or not thx and if enough people enjoy it i will finish the story cause i hate it when people don't finish the stories and i will try to update pretty quick ( once or twice a week maybe more, depends on how much homework i have ) **

**Well on with chapter one :D**

**BTW ALL CREDIT GOES TO PITTAUS LORE THE AUTHOR OF THIS WONDERFUL BOOK (sry if I spelled that wrong i dont feel like looking it up right now **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

**Marina's pov **

**Ugh i need a little excitement in my life like seriously my life has been BORING since my last battle like when I was ten...when adliena died. **

**FLASH BACK**

**"Adelina im scared" I whispered in to the dark where Adelina was sitting with a butter knife. I was practically in tears i was so scared they found us I don't know how but that doesn't matter what matters is that they did . "Shh darling your okay" she pauses for a moment when she hears a roar of a piken probably a half a mile away "don't worry you'll make through this Seven you have your charm remember no one can hurt you" i sniffle and say "what about you". Adelina takes a good ten seconds to answer but being this scared it felt like hours she sighs and says"seven I'm gonna be completely honest with you im most likely not gonna make it though this battle but darling if i die you will be stronger then ever before from rage i need you to use that rage to not get captured okay?" My breath hitches and i say "you and I are both making it through this battle okay" i say while hugging my chest tightly. Then the closet door smashes in and there I see the most terrifying thing ever it was a mog it was hideous and it had a cannon in it right hand. I scream and Adelina runs full speed and stabs the mog with the butter knife and then right before the mog turns into ash my quick relif turns into panic when I see that the mog shot Adelina. I don't even get to say goodbye she just dies. The mog s now ash and i am we'll speech less. Then all i feel is anger with out even knowing it i ran right though the wall to the outside. There's about 75 mogs and 1 piken i don't even know what's happening anger is just controlling me the mogs are smirking at me getting there weapon. I then i feel cold i feel power and its to much to handle i let it free and all i see is ice thats it when I open my eyes all i see is ash and i hear police cars in the distance i can't believe it i got a new legacy but then i start crying remembering how i got it i look back at where Adelina died I turn around and start walking and i don't look back. While the three rules of surviving run through my head no one no one 3. Be no one. I grab my chest and run**

**FLASH BACK END**

**I didn't notice that i started crying i wipe away the tears when my so called "mom" walks in the room and asks me if I want to go shopping i agree and walk away trying to hide from the past because nothing is more painful then memories**

**how was it i know marina seemed a little cruel but thats just cause she wanted to get into more excitement in her she will turn sweet when the others find her :3 comment and tell me how I did :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Eights pov **

**Im peacefully laying in my room in nines penthouse when of course i hear nine running to my door i get up yawn and wait for the usual he barges in with gigantic smile on his face. I,sigh and say "what has sandor created this time" he looks at me with so much excitement and then this is all i hear "sandorcreatelocatemustfind" I look at him and and give him a funny look of confusion "ok dude pull your self together man" I say in some weird accent. He takes a deep breathe and then says sorta slowly but I can see him struggling not to ramble again "sandor made a tracking device that tracks the loric charms one of them is like a state away" I look at him with disbelief and then smile and get up and say "then what are we doing lets find this loric". He smirks and says "then pack bro" I frown but agree**

**(Magically time skip cause I'm lazy :3)**

**After i have enough stuff for like 4 days and grab my chest i go out to the kitchen to find sandor and nine sitting there waiting for me. Nine smirks and says "what took you so long bro" I gave him a death glare and said "for the love of lorien stop saying bro" nines smirk gets wider and he says "nah bro" I sigh and walk over to the elevator and so does nine and sandor and before i know it were going 50mph down the highway towards Wisconsin**

**I want to get a few seconds of rest because eventually nine will get bored and annoy me so i enjoy the peace and let darkness take me. **

**(Another magically time skip *waves wand* poof XD)**

**I wake up to nine singing thrift shop and i groan and cover my ears and yell "SANDOR MAKE HIM SHUT UP MY EARS ARE BURNING HALPPPPP". Sandor chuckles but turns off the radio and then nine shuts up and says "sandor i thought you were on my side" sandor then says "sorry nine but if we let you sing any longer i think eight here would lose his hearing cause nine you suck and singing". Nine slouches down in his chair as a sign of defeat and it looks like he finally lost some of his huge ego and he mumbles "fine" I laugh and say "pouting now are we". Nine raises a fist in the air and looks right at me and says "eight i will turn you in to a pancake" I laugh and look at the tracker we are so close to the third dot it was unbealivble (sorry miss spelled) we would be there in like 20 mins i smile and start getting anxious. **

**How was it i feel like posting a lot tonight because NO HOMEWORK WOOOO! PLZ comment and tell me what you think it would be a big help**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Marinas pov

I wake up to that annoying alarm clock and drag my self out of bed and get ready for a horrible school day and even worse it's a Monday.

(Skipping all the getting ready stuff)

I get out of the car and say bye to my "mom" and walk into school aka prison

I'm in 8th grade so yah . I make it in to my science class right when the bell rings. (mental high five) I sit down next to my friends and start makeing jokes I looks at the door of the silence room about 20 mins later and see 3 men with visitors tags around there neck nothing weird . I shrug it off and start talking to my friends you might think I just make friends to fit in and all but really I feel so normal with them like there my real friends and I consider them my real friends .(skip to next class) math well I guess this is an okay class honestly my fav class is social studies don't judge me I like learning about history it's more interesting then x +3/4 =? Well remember when I saw those three men from last class well yah there still here.*mental alarm* well maybe it's just a coincidence that there in my seconded class so I won't worry until third class. I don't know why but I raise my hand the teacher gives me a weird look cause I never raise my hand and says "yes marina?" Umm"can I use the bathroom" he debates it for a seconded then smile and says "i don't know can you" I literally face palm and he laughs and says "yeah yeah go be quick" I run to the hallway and the 3 men follow me yeah there dangerous. Well there goes what five years of hiding with out being caught I think? No 6 years? UGH brain shut up and let me run. I run out outside and see that everything looks clear I run down the street with my normal speed so I don't look that much out of place even though all kids are supposed to be in school for like 3 more hours. I turn the corner and see 5 black vans "please no" i mumble under my breath. One of the black vans door opens to reveal like one of the scariest or hideous looking mog I have ever seen. Decently not a scout so umm I time to run forget normal speed I have to get out of here. I'm running as fast as I can through yards jumping fences this is what I've been taught run hide and get away. All of a sudden I feel pain I groan and fall I touch the source of the pain which is my arm and start healing . I get up and run and make the mistake of looking behind me to see that thee probably 15 feet behind me I feel my arm go back to normal but feels a little numb I look ahead and see 15 vans I stop right in my tracks and panic . There's way to many I will pass out if I have to kill all of them. By now I can hear police sirens probably 5 mins away. I set a target on the about 5 mogs behind me so I turn around as fast as I can and charge they smirk like there gonna win well they might but I can still believe I will get out of this. I flick away three of there cannons and go at them 1 by 1 for the first one It's pretty easy he wasn't prepared to fight with out a weapon probably a scout I snap his neck easily as he turns to ash at my feet I turn to the seconded one that ready for me he charges and we fist fight but I use my legacy and make and ice come right under him so he slips and I use all my power to stomp on his head there for killing him. This is a lot harder then I thought it would be and the other mogs are closeting in on me so my only chance is escaping as I make a sword out of ice and dive it through the thirds one head I try to find a way out but I see none there every where smirking seeing they will win. But I can't just give up not yet not until my last breath I turn to a small crowd of mogs and with a lot of strength I Make giant icicles go through them taking out about seven but that took a lot of my strength and my feet are burning from the running I haven't done this in about 6 years. I feel pain more than before and it comes so suddenly that I scream and fall but get back up at ease and see some of the mogs fighting on who gets to kill me. I try to heal my wound but it's like all my energy is gone I look for any possible lope hole on how to get out and all of a sudden I hear fighting I don't know what's happening my vision get blurry and I fall on my back and like two minutes later the noise stops I'm just starring at the sky as I'm almost unconscious I can't move and then I hear voice and see three shady figures over me. Well this is it my death I'm sorry lorien. Then I slip away into darkness

Sorry for spelling errors so how was it and sorry I haven't posted I had school work.


End file.
